


Visiting dad at work

by angelintheshadows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelintheshadows/pseuds/angelintheshadows
Summary: This is my first time posting and I am on mobile so I am sorry if the formatting is off





	Visiting dad at work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting and I am on mobile so I am sorry if the formatting is off

"Good morning dear" said Magnus still lying on the bed naked with Alec, their legs intertwined, their bodies covered in gold silk sheets. "Good morning Magnus" Alec replied sleepily in a soft tone, looking into the eyes of his husband."

Wake up dear, it's time for work," Magnus said. "You have a meeting today.".

"Isn't it too early for that?" Alec replied closing his eyes again, yesterday he had just finished a lot of paperwork and is still quite tired.

"Honey, as much as I want to lie in bed all day snuggling with you, this meeting is very important and of course the inquisitor must not miss it, how about after the meeting I will visit you at lunch time, I will pack you your favorite food, how does that sound? "Magnus suggested.

" That'd be great, I'd love that " Alec responded, smiling. 

" Alright then, get ready for work, take a shower while I make you breakfast and coffee ". " Thanks Magnus "

Alec got out of bed and prepared his clothes for the meeting, he then went in the bathroom and took a shower

Magnus also got out of bed, tidying it up a bit, he then went into the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee for Alec. When he finished up, Alec was in the bedroom getting ready for work.

"Breakfast is ready darling!" Magnus exclaimed. "Thanks Magnus!" Alec replied.

Alec then walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast with Magnus.

Magnus had prepared Alec's favorite food with some coffee. "Oh wow this looks great, thanks babe!".

"Only the best for the best! eat up now, you still haven't packed up your stuff." Alec smiled back at Magnus and began eating.

By now Alec had finished eating and packing his stuff up and is about to go to work. 

"Good bye darling, have a nice day today!" Magnus said. "Bye Magnus, can't wait for lunch!". They then kissed goodbye and Alec left for work 

Magnus then went to the kid's room to wake up Max and Rafael who were still sleeping.


End file.
